Confía en mí
by Son Anne
Summary: Las cartas, el dinero, la cita a escondidas. Todo condenaba a Marron, y su esposo creyó que ella siempre lo había engañado
1. Chapter 1

Confía  
**en mí**

_Las cartas, el dinero, la cita a escondidas… Todo condenaba a Marron. Y su esposo creyó que ella siempre lo había engañado_

Novela por Son Anne

* * *

Se lo dijo una de las empleadas cuando entró en la sala a buscarla. Marron era una muchacha linda, rubia, de ojos celestes. En ese momento miró a Micaela.

—La llaman por teléfono, señora.  
—Gracias, Micaela. Responderé aquí mismo. ¿Te dijo quién era? Porque es muy extraño que alguien me llame a la casa y no a mi celular.  
—No lo dijo, señora. Es un hombre.

Marron sintió un ligero temblor. ¿Sería posible que se tratara otra vez de Mike?

—Diga.

Un silencio.

—Diga —se impaciento.  
—Hola, Marron.  
—¿Para qué me llamas, Mike?  
—Para pedirte dinero.  
—No lo tengo. Ya te di todo lo que pude hace unos meses. Prometiste devolverme mis cartas y no lo hiciste.  
—No voy a engañarte más, Marron. Quiero cinco mil dólares y te las entrego. Son tus cartas auténticas. Podrás leerlas y comprobarlo por ti misma.  
—Eres un…  
—No me insultes, que nada lograrás con eso. Esta será la última vez que te pediré dinero a cambio de mi silencio.  
—Lo siento, Mike, pero no puedo darte dinero sin despertar sospechas.

La voz al otro lado fue dura y fría.

—No me interesan tus problemas, Marron. Necesito ese dinero. Dámelo y desapareceré de la ciudad. Nunca volverás a saber de mí y vivirás feliz con tu marido.  
—No tengo ese dinero —se desesperó—. No puedo conseguirlo, Mike.  
—Bueno pero lo más seguro es que tengas una joya valiosa.

La tenía. Había sido un regalo de Oob, su primer esposo, pero no quería desprenderse de ella. Tenía un enorme valor sentimental, pues Oob había sido muy importante en su vida.

—Debes tenerla —insistió Mike—. Te espero a las 7:00 de la noche en mi estudio. Sé que tu esposo está en la Capital del Oeste.

Colgó el teléfono. Mike sabía que Marron iría a buscarlo. Marron estaba pálida. Vio a Ox-Satan, el abuelo que había cuidado a Goten cuando era pequeño, y tuvo deseos de contarle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero se contuvo. ¿Quién le creería que había sido tan confiada al escribir cartas de amor a los 17 años? Quien las leyera podría interpretar que había tenido una vida íntima intensa con Mike, pero no había sido así. Claro, ella mencionaba muchas veces cuando se veían en "la cabaña"… Pero no se trataba de una cabaña, sino de un lugar donde se reunían los pintores jóvenes de la ciudad, la mayoría desconocidos, porque estaban empezando sus carreras.

—"Fueron cartas escritas con sinceridad, pero con mucha imprudencia. Son comprometedoras. No sé cómo reaccionaría Goten si las leyera ahora"_ —_pensó_._

Las horas pasaron… Faltaban unos minutos para las 7:00 de la noche, cuando Goten llegó inesperadamente a la casa. Quería ver a Marron, pero solo encontró a Ox-Satan. El rostro de Goten palideció.

—¿Te pasa algo, Goten? Creíamos que te quedarías en la Capital del Oeste unos días más.  
—Decidí venir antes. ¿Dónde está Marron?  
—No lo sé, Goten. Salió en su auto. Estaba preocupada. Se lo noté desde que recibió una llamada muy temprano.

Goten sintió una angustia indescriptible. ¿Quién podía haber inquietado a Marron de tal manera, que hasta un anciano como su abuelo se lo notó? Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo terrible iba a pasar en sus vidas.

—Iré a buscar a Marron.  
—¿Sabes dónde está?  
—Sí. Debe estar en casa de Bra.

Goten creía saber dónde estaba Marron. Hacía unos meses, un amigo suyo le había dicho que había visto a su esposa en un lugar poco recomendable.

_Flash Back_

—_Me dijo que había llevado comida a una familia pobre, Goten. Sé que Marron es una mujer sensible y generosa, pero no permitas que se exponga a un peligro _—_le dijo Trunks en esa ocasión._

_Fin Flash Back_

Goten recordó que cuando se lo mencionó a Marron, dio por un hecho que ella había ido a hacer una obra de caridad.

_Flash Back_

—_No vayas más por allá. Me moriría si te pasara algo. Cuando quieras ayudar a alguien, dile al chófer que vaya contigo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Goten decidió ir a esos apartamentos. Si Marron estaba ahí, lo sabría al ver su auto.

* * *

Hola.

Debo mencionar que es mi primer fanfic, así que respeto todo tipo de opiniones, como espero  
que respeten mi fanfic. Respecto a la pareja  
GotenxMarron, fue porque quería hacer algo nuevo con estos personajes.  
He visto que hay mas de TrunksxMarron, así que me atreví a hacer esta pareja un  
poco agradable.

Espero que les guste.

Este fanfic sera U.A. y un poco de OoC.  
Mencionare algunos lugares de Dragon Ball. Todos son humanos. Trate de hacerlo  
como si fueran como nosotros. Así que no habrá nada de saiyajins ni superpoderes.  
También tratare de mencionar a otros personajes, por lo que leyeron, salio Ox-Satan y Oob,  
que casi no son tan mencionados en los fanfic's.

Goten tendrá 30 años y Marron 26. Así que calculen, mas o menos, la edad de los demás.  
También debo decir que sigo las edades de Dragon Ball.  
Si seguimos la linea de Dragon Ball GT, habrían pasado 2 años.

Un pequeño resumen:  
_Goten y Marron están viviendo en una "mansión", por el cual fue regalado por el abuelo de Goten.  
Por el cual verán que Ox-Satan es rico, como sale en Dragon Ball. Guardo herencia para su ultimo nieto.  
Viven a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste, en una área casi del Monte Paoz.  
Así de que tienen sirvientas, y viven bien por la herencia que les dio Ox-Satan, y aparte porque  
Goten trabaja en Corporación Capsula con Trunks. En fin, Goten gana bien, pero no tanto  
como las riquezas que le dio su abuelo. Espero que me hayan entendido.__  
_

Mis únicos personajes que son de mi propiedad:  
Son Mike y Micaela.  
Tal vez aparezcan otros nuevos.

¡Dragon Ball, Z y GT son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama!

Sin mas, me despido de ustedes, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Tocó en la puerta con un ligero temblor. Inmediatamente se abrió y ante Marron apareció el melenudo y harapiento Mike Stack. Este la miró y se echó a reír.

—Vaya, vaya… La señora Son no tiene más remedio que acudir al nido de su exnovio. ¿Sabes, Marron? Hubo un tiempo en que te amé mucho. Eras tan inocente… ¿Continúas siéndolo? Te casaste con Oob, primero. Dicen que era un buen hombre, pero estaba condenado a morir joven por causa del cáncer que padecía. Después te casaste con su mejor amigo Goten… el poderoso Goten Son. La gente opina que ha sido un hombre de vida amorosa intensa. En fin, no sé si se ha inquietado a tu lado.  
—Dame las cartas, Mike. No he venido a hablar contigo de mi vida privada.  
—Ya sé a lo que has venido, Marron. ¿Tienes el dinero o… la joya?  
—Esta vez no me engañarás, Mike. Enséñame el paquete de cartas primero. Me pregunto cómo pude ser tan ingenua para enamorarme de ti y escribirte esas cartas. Afortunadamente, descubrí pronto tu adicción y me decepcionaste. Por eso terminé contigo. Cuando supiste que me había casado con Goten, empezaron tus chantajes. Jamás creí que serías capaz de una vileza semejante.  
—Necesito dinero, Marron, entiéndelo. Imaginé que no le habías contado a Goten que antes de su mejor amigo habías tenido otro amor. Averigüé un poco sobre él. Me dijeron que había tenido muchas aventuras, pero que era superceloso contigo. Quise sacarle provecho a las cartas que tenía en mi poder. Eso es todo.  
—Quiero verlas.  
—Enséñame la joya.  
—Es un anillo que me regaló mi difunto esposo, Mike. No sabes lo que me duele desprenderme de él.  
—Lo siento, Marron, pero yo lo necesito.

Marron se lo mostró, pero no se lo dio. Mike empezó a contar las cartas. Eran 20 y se las entregó.

—Revísalas. Son tuyas.

En ese momento, un hombre iba recorriendo piso por piso todos los apartamentos del edificio. Sabía que su esposa estaba en uno de ellos, pues había visto su auto. Cuando iba por el quinto piso, escuchó detrás de una de las puertas la voz ahogada de una mujer. Era la de Marron.

—Tienes suerte de que no sea malo del todo, Marron —le dijo Mike—, porque si lo fuera, le enviaría a esas cartas a tu marido.  
—Nunca te hice daño. No sé por qué quieres destruir mi felicidad.  
—Dame la joya.

Marron alargó la mano para darle el anillo que Oob la había regalado. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entró Goten Son. Marron lanzó un grito. Mike tiró las cartas y no tuvo tiempo de llevarse el anillo. Asustado, salió corriendo del apartamento. Sabía que Goten podía acusarlo de chantaje y caería preso. Marron y Goten quedaron solos. El rostro de él revelaba rencor y un infinito desprecio por su mujer. Ella lo miraba angustiada.

—Goten… creí que estabas en la Capital del Oeste.

Goten continuaba mudo. Recogió las cartas tiradas en el suelo y se las entregó a Marron sin decir una sola palabra.

—Te aseguro, Goten, que no es lo que tú supones —le dijo Marron.  
—Vamos a casa. No me interesa discutir eso en el apartamento de tu amante.  
—¡Goten!  
—Vamos en mi auto.  
—Tengo el mío aquí.  
—Enviaré a buscarlo, no te preocupes. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Marron pensó que al subirse al auto Goten iba a estallar de cólera, pero se equivocó. Su marido iba en silencio y este era infinitamente más ofensivo que un insulto. Goten no podía hablar. El dolor que sentía y la decepción tan profunda que le había causado Marron eran indescriptibles, pero no eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Estaba decidido a que Marron pagara caro su engaño. Marron miró el perfil de Goten. La mandíbula apretada, la expresión de sus ojos vacía, perdida en la calle, como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes.

—Goten —trató Marron de romper el hielo, pues prefería mil veces verlo enojado y no con aquel mudo desprecio—. Yo te aseguro que…  
—¡Cállate!

La voz de Goten sonó una bofetada en su rostro.

—Tengo derecho a explicarte, Goten.  
—No tienes derecho más que a callar.  
—¡Oh, no, Goten! Tú no sabes… No puedes juzgarme sin escucharme.

Goten la miró. Fue suficiente para que ella cerrara la boca, tímida y avergonzada. El auto se detuvo en ese momento.

—Sal —le ordenó Goten.

Marron se fue rápida a la casa. Creyó que Goten se iría en el auto, pero se equivocó. Sintió sus pasos fuertes tras ella.

—Vamos a nuestro cuarto.  
—Goten, por favor, escúchame.  
—Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Subieron la escalera.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Aquí subiendo el segundo capitulo.  
Disculpa, por dejarlo así, pero es para poner un poco de intriga.  
Creí poder recibir mas reviews, pero le agradezco a:  
atal15 por su review, y me dio felicidad que me postearas.  
Eres la que me dio un poco de animo a hacer el segundo.  
Contestándote:  
Espero que le tengas un poco de aprecio a esta pareja, creo que no es tan mala.  
Pero, respeto su afán de otras parejas.

Bueno, sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente.  
¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

Goten entró primero y tiró su abrigo sobra la cama. Marron hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

—Puedes leer las cartas, Goten. Las escribí cuando tenía 17 años. Dan la impresión de algo más en mi relación con Mike, pero no fue así.  
—No voy a hablar de eso. Sería demasiado ridículo de mi parte. Voy a hablar de ti, que aceptaste un chantaje y hasta ibas a darle a ese hombre el anillo que te regaló mi mejor amigo… ¡Un recuerdo de tu marido muerto, Marron!  
—Goten…  
—Te has casado con dos hombres de la "familia". Primero fue mi mejor amigo. Sé cuánto te quiso y sé que lo cuidaste con esmero. Claro, sabías que iba a morir. Después, fui yo quien cayó en las redes de una mujer que aparentaba ser inocente, pura, incapaz de un engaño. Tus planes fueron perfectos, Marron. Hoy me doy cuenta de que mi esposa es una desconocida. No sé en realidad quién eres ni cómo eres.  
—Goten, no puedo tolerar que…  
—Basta, Marron, no hagas comedias melodramáticas. Ya no tienes derecho a nada. Podría sacarte de mi casa como si fueras un mueble inservible, pero… —la miró de arriba abajo—, todavía puedes servirme para mis noches de pasión. En vez de buscar a una mujer de la calle, prefiero tener a una fija dentro de mi casa.

Se dejó caer en la cama, muda, rígida, como si fuera una estatua. Marron miró a Goten fijamente, pero este no captó la desesperación que había en sus ojos.

—Ahora comprendo por qué te casaste con Oob. Una mujer joven y bella solo se casa con un hombre enfermo por dinero y para ocultar un pasado vergonzoso. Porque Oob supo que estaba enfermo antes de la boda y tú quisiste seguir adelante.  
—Yo quise mucho a Oob. Sentí por él una gran ternura. Fue bueno, comprensivo… Jamás me hubiera juzgado sin escuchar mi explicación.  
—¡Cállate, Marron! Ni siquiera te doy oportunidad de defenderte, pues nadie me contó lo que vi.  
—El único hombre que hubo en mi vida antes que tú fue Oob. Te lo juro, Goten.  
—Oob estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya habías sido de otro. Pero no vamos a discutir esto más, Marron. Sea como sea, ocurra lo que ocurra, voy a continuar mi vida como hasta ahora. Eres mi esposa y yo soy un hombre muy conocido en la ciudad. No me interesa ser blanco de chismes. ¿Cuánto duraremos así? No lo sé. Todos los hombres, tarde o temprano, nos cansamos de la misma mujer. Cuando me aburra de ti, pediré el divorcio. Te daré mucho dinero y podrás irte a vivir con el melenudo chantajista, si es lo que quieres.  
—Si de verdad crees que te he sido infiel, debería darte vergüenza tenerme cerca de ti, Goten.  
—Es que no me gusta despedir a las mujeres cuando ellas quieren irse, Marron Jinzo, sino cuando yo lo deseo. Te desprecio muchísimo y vas a ser mi mujer cuantas veces lo necesite. Después, podrás volver a la calle, a llevar la vida que te gusta. No voy a retenerte, te lo aseguro. Pero para entonces, ya no te consideraré mi esposa. Serás una más… como tantas otras.  
—Voy a odiarte, Goten. Mi odio será tan grande como el amor que he sentido por ti.  
—Eso no me importa, Marron. De cualquier forma que sea, nadie te librará de tu destino. Te burlaste de Oob y ni siquiera te importó desprenderte del anillo que él te regaló. Creí que tenía un valor sentimental para ti, pero me equivoqué.  
—Lo hice para defender tu amor.  
—Sí, mujer —dijo echándose a reír—, puedes pensar que lo creo… Bueno, se acabó nuestra conversación. Prepara tu equipaje, que nos vamos a la Capital del Oeste. Tienes 15 minutos para estar lista. ¿Sabes? No podría estar tantos días sin ti. Y tú, Marron, vas a aceptar todo lo que yo quiera, pues no me gustaría que mi padre se diera cuenta de que me fuiste infiel.

Antes del salir del cuarto, Goten tomó el paquete de cartas y lo guardó en un cajón que cerró con llave. Después se fue a una habitación que tenía de oficina. Nadie, al verlo, reconocería al ecuánime Goten Son. Estaba desesperado. Su mirada angustiada reflejaba un dolor infinito.

—"Nunca imaginé que amara tanto a Marron", pensó. "¿Cómo pudo engañarnos a todos? Empezó con Oob… Mi mejor amigo la adoraba y yo llegué a sentir celos de él. Mi padre, mi abuelo Ox-Satan, la servidumbre… Para todos, Marron es una mujer buena. Si supieran la verdad, se morirían de decepción".

Goten se sentó en un sillón y apretó su cabeza entre sus manos.

—"He tenido tantas aventuras, que creía conocer perfectamente a las mujeres. Para mí, Marron era una muchacha ingenua, que solo había tenido un amor: Oob. Mi mejor amigo se casó enfermo y entre ellos había más ternura que pasión. Cuando la conocí, me sentí atraído por ella. Marron es tan bella… Y me conmovió la dedicación que tuvo con su marido", siguió pensando.

Los recuerdos venían a la mente de Goten con una rapidez asombrosa. Cuando Oob murió, Goku Son, su padre, le pidió a Marron que se quedara a vivir con ellos. La quería como si fuera una hija. El día que ella rehiciera su vida, podía irse. Marron aceptó y durante seis meses Goten trató de mantenerse alejado de ella. Marron nunca hizo intentos de acercarse a su "amigo". Fue él quien dio el primer paso, una noche, cuando ella estaba sentada en la terraza, leyendo un libro. Así empezaron a conocerse más. Marron se dio cuenta que Goten era acaparador y muy celoso. Un día, la besó.

_Flash Back_

—_Marron _—_le dijo en esa ocasión_—_, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._

_Fin Flash Back_

Una noche, Marron estaba viendo una foto de Oob, cuando Goten se acercó a ella. Notó que su rostro se descompuso.

_Flash Back_

—_Perdóname, Marron. Es que siento unos celos terribles de tu pasado. Cuando te imagino en brazos de Oob…  
_—_Goten, Oob era tu mejor amigo. Gracias a mi relación con él nos conocimos tú y yo.  
_—_¿Lo quisiste mucho?  
_—_Sí, Goten. Por Oob sentí una ternura infinita. Por ti siento algo diferente. Oob fue el esposo, el amigo, el compañero entrañable, el hombre que yo iba a perder. Tú eres mi presente y despiertas en mí sentimientos que nunca antes experimenté.  
_—_Marron… quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible. No voy a esperar más. Mi mejor amigo fue el único hombre en tu vida y lucharé para que un día pueda recordar que fue tu esposo sin sentir celos._

_Marron guardó silencio y se abrazaron._

_Fin Flash Back_

Se casaron en la intimidad. Llevaban un año de matrimonio y habían sido muy felices… Hasta ese día.

* * *

¡Taran, fin del capitulo!

Trate de hacerlo un poco más largo, aunque creo que el siguiente sera  
más largo. Me estoy acostumbrando a escribir  
mas de 900 palabras. Tengan compasión para una escritora novata.

Le agradezco de nuevo a:  
atal15 por dejarme otro review, y también a Mari-Brief:  
Gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta pareja te guste como TrunksxMarron.  
Creo que GotenxMarron es agradable.  
Pero, por lo que veo, creo que si va bien mi fanfic.  
Ustedes son las que me dan mas animo de continuar.  
Gracias de nuevo.

Y, nos vemos en el próximo.  
Tal vez cambie el rated a M. Creo que agregare un poco de Lemon en esta pareja, ups.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Ahora, Goten enfrentaba una terrible verdad: en la vida de su esposa había habido otro hombre. ¿Qué clase de tipo era que se atrevía a chantajearla?

—¿Puedo pasar, Goten?  
—Sí, papá, pasa.  
—Creí que estabas en la Capital del Oeste.  
—Es que Marron me hacía mucha falta y vine a buscarla.

Goku Son se echó a reír.

—¡Quién hubiera dicho que el mujeriego de mi hijo Goten Son está tan enamorado de su mujer que no puede estar sin ella!

Como una sombra, Marron recorrió la habitación del hotel. Goten estaba colgando su ropa en el clóset y ella lo miraba en silencio. Todo el viaje lo habían hecho en silencio. Era una tortura vivir así. Marron comprendía que tenía que darle una explicación, pues ella se había dejado chantajear de Mike, pero no iba a pedir perdón por algo que nunca hizo. Goten pensaba que había tenido un amante o que lo tenía en la actualidad, y eso no era verdad. Si Goten quería vengarse de ella, que lo hiciera. Marron estaba dispuesta a soportar todo lo que su marido quisiera hacerle.

—"Si me ama de veras, un día se dará cuenta de que no soy una mala mujer. Recordará las veces que hicimos el amor. Había pasión y ternura entre nosotros…".  
—Tengo una reunión. Voy a salir.  
—Está bien.

A Goten le molestó la docilidad de Marron. Salió del hotel y Marron pensó que Goten ya no iba a volver, pero lo sintió llegar muy tarde. Ella estaba acostada. Intuyó la indecisión de su marido, pero este la venció y se acostó a su lado. Goten deslizo su mano por la espalda, por el brazo hasta la mano de Marron. Ella entreabrió los ojos, al sentir la mano de su marido. Se permitió disfrutar del tacto caliente de la mano fuerte y grande sobre la suya pequeña y delicada. Con la misma mano buscó la cara de Marron, e hizo que volteara hacia él. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva antes de inclinar su rostro hacia el de ella. Los labios de Goten acariciaron con timidez los de Marron. Ella devolvió el beso con roces dudosos. Sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de su marido. Goten se permitió disfrutar del sabor de aquella boca y dejó que la punta de su lengua saliera un poquito más allá de sus labios. Marron lo imitó y, al sentir el contacto de aquella otra lengua caliente y húmeda, se le escapó un jadeo suave. Goten permitió que el beso dejara de ser un roce tímido y lo profundizó un poco más mientras su mano abandonaba del rostro de Marron para buscar su cadera y acercar su cuerpo un poco más al de ella. En su mente se gritó a sí mismo que estaba a punto de poseer a su mujer, sin importar eso, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. No supo si lo hacía para detenerse y olvidar esa tontería de "hacer el amor" con Marron, o para incitarse a continuar. Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Marron gimió y buscó un poco de seguridad en las ropas de su marido, las sujetó con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí. Goten rodeó la cadera de Marron con las manos y se movió un poco para ponerse arriba de ella. Imprimió la fuerza de su pasión en la boca de su esposa, haciendo que la espalda de ella se inclinara hacia atrás un poco. Marron buscó de dónde agarrarse y sus manos se posaron sobre las nalgas de Goten. Las sintió duras, llenándole las manos por entero, se permitió apretarlas como siempre había hecho, cuando hacían el amor. Las manos de Goten resbalaron por la espalda de Marron, bajaron hasta sus muslos, los cuales acarició sin prisa. Marron separó las piernas para sentir el cuerpo fuerte de Goten. Sus manos tuvieron que alejarse del trasero bien torneado. En medio de las caricias a los muslos, sus manos recorrieron de ida y vuelta la extensión clara. El toque de esas manos llenas de conocimientos científicos, hicieron gemir a Marron. Sujetó a Goten de la cabeza para hacer ese beso más duradero. Sus dedos delgados se perdieron entre las hebras negras del cabello, untado con un poquito de gel. Goten, quien se adelantó un poco para que su erección tuviera un contacto más presente contra la pelvis ardiente de su esposa. Marron con los ojos entreabiertos, miraba la clara excitación en el rostro de su marido. Las manos de él, se deslizaron desafiando a la gravedad hasta llegar a la cumbre redonda y firme de los senos de Marron. La tela del camisón era suave, pero Goten deseaba más sentir la suavidad de la piel que el calor de la prenda. Marron disfrutó igual el contacto de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. Se permitió disfrutarlas y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás. Las manos de Goten comenzaron a levantar el camisón blanco de Marron. Ella, en medio de la urgencia que sintió de pronto por sentir las manos de su marido por debajo de la tela, le ayudó a quitarse el camisón por completo y lo arrojo al suelo. Goten contempló el cuerpo delgado de su mujer, el pecho de Marron subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado como los latidos de su corazón. Goten cubrió con ambas manos los senos, ella no poseía sostén, por el cual tuvo fácil placer de tocarlos.

—"Son tan suaves", pensó Goten sin apartar la mirada de sus manos sobre los pechos de Marron.

Ella gimió, cubriendo las manos de Goten, apretándolas contra su cuerpo. Las caricias de él la hacían estremecerse. Las manos de Marron se colocaron en la nuca de Goten y lo atrajo hacia sí para que besara sus senos. Goten no los tomó, los lamió con la paciencia de un hombre que no ha comido durante meses y al fin tiene un bolillo recién salido del horno a su entera disposición. Todo para él. Se aferró del torso de su esposa y acarició con su lengua sus claros pezones erguidos. Marron ató la cabeza con sus brazos sin poder controlar los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios. Despeinó los cabellos de su marido con caricias alocadas que apenas sirvieron para demostrar el placer que los labios cálidos y húmedos provocaban en sus senos. Las manos ardientes como brazas de Goten se rindieron ante la acción de la gravedad y bajaron hasta la cadera de Marron. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos; las orbes celestes de Marron estaban flotando sobre el líquido salino de sus lágrimas. Los dedos se convirtieron en exploradores y buscaron los tesoros escondidos debajo de la tela de la braga de Marron. Goten tiró de la tela suave y tibia que resguardaba la entrada a una cueva oscura, húmeda y anhelante. La prenda quedó en el suelo, igual que el camisón. Su movimiento le provocó un estremecimiento a Marron, quien no pudo reprimir el quejido que nació desde lo más profundo de su sexo, desatado por la expectativa de lo que vendría a continuación. Goten se separó un momento, y la jaló de los muslos, se empezo a quitar el saco y la corbata, mientras se bajaba el pantalon y lo arrojaba al suelo, se le notaba fácilmente su grande erección. Marron supo lo que eso significaba, el momento había llegado. La mirada expectante en los ojos de su esposa hizo que el calor aumentara un grado más en su cuerpo. Sentía la sangre palpitando por toda la extensión de su miembro. La punta de su sexo fue deslizándose poco a poco fuera de su boxer pero dentro de la húmeda estreches de Marron. Ella se aferró a los hombros de su marido intentando no gritar. Goten se retiró un poco de ella, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido de sus labios y la abrazó de la cintura. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y Marron cerró los ojos al sentir la extensión dura de su marido deslizándose dentro de ella. El vaivén comenzó siendo lento. Abrió los ojos mientras Goten se mecía lentamente, provocándole ese placer doloroso entre las piernas. Marron le echó los brazos al cuello y acercó sus labios a su oreja.

—Goten, no me gusta tu dureza —musitó, Goten hizo que las piernas de ella lo rodearan y dejó que su cadera aumentara el ritmo de sus movimientos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Mi dureza se debe a ti, Marron —confesó entre jadeos, sin dejar de moverse—. Fuiste tú quien me puso así.

Respondió Goten con una estocada que hizo que la cama retrocediera un par de centímetros. Marron no pudo evitar gritar de placer por el dolorcito que sintió entre sus piernas. Sus uñas se encajaron en la camisa de su marido y el dolor invadió los hombros a él, Goten con el rostro desencajado por el placer que explotaba con cada choque de las pieles, siguió penetrando a su esposa con fuerza, dejando que su erección se deslizara por completo en el interior de ella. Marron se retorcía de espaldas sobre las sabanas y se aferró más al cuello de él, quien sus manos sujetaba el cabello de Goten. Marron gritó, gimió, estaba empapada de su sudor y excitación. La fricción de su cuerpo alrededor de la erección de su marido, generaba tal cantidad de energía calorífica que difícilmente podía ser apaciguada con la lubricación que su cuerpo generaba. Las chispas de placer estallaban dentro de su pelvis y esa misma sensación le hacía cerrar los ojos, abrir la boca y apretar las manos y los muslos.

—¡Eres mi mujer! —gruñó Goten, aumentando un poco más la velocidad de sus movimientos desenfrenados.

Él aumentaba la velocidad, la intensidad y la profundidad de sus estocadas, mirando cómo los senos de Marron se bamboleaban con cada uno de los encontronazos de sus cuerpos calientes. El orgasmo le anunció su cercanía a Goten acariciando su espalda con sus manos frías y calientes al mismo tiempo. Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se irguieron, imitando la erección dentro de Marron. Los gritos de ella resonaban en la habitación, acompañados por los jadeos de su marido. Marron se alzó al sentir la explosión orgásmica de Goten golpeando con furia las paredes ardientes de su sexo. Se aferró de la camisa de su marido y cubrió sus labios para evitar que el grito, provocado por su propio orgasmo, saliera de su boca. Los movimientos de Goten fueron deteniéndose poco a poco, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración, mientras el placer soltaba los cuerpos y dejaba que estos comenzaran a reponer sus energías. Los corazones palpitaban, sincronizados, a un ritmo acelerado que los hacía jadear. Por primera vez, Goten hizo el amor con Marron de una manera diferente. No había amor en él, solo pasión. Después, sin decirle una palabra, se puso un lado de ella, dio vuelta y se durmió. Marron sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La había tratado como si fuera una mujer de la calle, a quien se le paga para tener sexo. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo.

—"Goten jamás me verá protestar, aunque me esté destruyendo por dentro. Pero un día… un día deseará mi ternura de mujer, y se la negaré", pensó Marron.

Pasaron 12 días en los que Marron vivió en un infierno.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no me maten las fans  
de TrunksxMarron y GotenxBra, especialmente, atal15.  
Pero, era algo que debía que poner.

Disculpa, por terminarlo así, pero ando con un poco de prisa.  
Nos vemos en el próximo.  
Y, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

* * *

Hubo momentos en los que hubiera querido gritar que la llevara de regreso a su casa. Pero no lo hizo. Goten no mencionaba su pasado, ni siquiera a Oob, y hablaba con ella lo indispensable.

—Vístete, Marron, que nos están esperando. Me quedaré aquí en el cuarto.

Marron entró en el baño. Quería huir de sí misma, pero no podía. Goten sentado en la habitación, cerró los ojos. De pronto tuvo miedo de ver a Marron. La amaba más que a su vida. Quería ser malo con ella y le costaba mucho. De buena gana hubiera entrado en el baño, se hubiera desvestido y le hubiera susurrado palabras bonitas, como cuando eran felices. Pero no. Ahora todo era diferente. Pensó que le dolía la docilidad de Marron para aceptar lo que él le decía. Adivinaba que en su silencio y en su expresión había un rencor oculto que un día iba a estallar. Pero no podía olvidar cuando la descubrió en aquel edificio de apartamentos dándole un anillo a un desconocido. Imaginarla en brazos de ese hombre era terrible… algo superior a sus fuerzas. Marron salió en ese momento del baño.

—¿Qué debo ponerme, Goten?

Estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Sentía rabia ante la actitud pasiva de Marron. ¿Por qué no protestaba?

—Ponte un vestido corto de noche. Vamos a ir a un night club.  
—Estaré lista en unos minutos —dijo con cierta despreocupación.

Goten pensó que sería maravilloso quedarse ahí con ella, adorarla en silencio y decirle muchas cosas. Añoraba que ella un día le dijera que iba a tener un hijo…

—"¿Dónde está la ternura de Marron? Creo que yo la he destruido. Y eso me duele tanto como mi fracaso. ¡Ojalá pudiera dejar de amar a Marron y sacarla de mi vida", pensó.  
—Ya estoy lista, Goten.

La miró. Marron estaba preciosa.

—Vamos —le dijo bruscamente, asiéndola del brazo, como si pretendiera escapar de sus pensamientos—. Vamos.

Salieron del hotel en completo silencio. Marron pensó que iban a reunirse con amigos o socios de negocios de su marido, pero no fue así. El local nocturno era de mal gusto. Marron se dio cuenta en cuanto entraron. Algunas mujeres bailaban de manera frenética, otras se abrazaban a los hombres que acababan de entrar. Sintió un dolor enorme en su corazón, pero no protestó. Miró a su alrededor con indiferencia.

—"Soy su esposa. Goten no se da cuenta de que si me humilla, también él es humillado", pensó con tristeza. "Me trae aquí como si yo fuera una mujer de la calle. Un día voy a rebelarme".  
—¿Te gusta este lugar, Marron?  
—Se parece a ti.  
—Eres muy graciosa. Sin duda te agrada este ambiente.  
—¿Por qué no va a gustarme, si te agrada a ti?  
—Supongo que querrás bailar.

Marron no quería. Por nada del mundo bailaría en ese lugar, donde la gente llevaba una vida nocturna depravada.

—No bailo.

Era lo que él esperaba.

—¿Por qué razón?  
—Porque no me gusta bailar aquí.  
—Esto no es más que un reflejo de lo que somos tú y yo.  
—Lo que eres tú, Goten, no lo que soy yo. Hoy, soy lo que tú quieres que sea, pero no lo que yo deseo ser.  
—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo? No me digas que ahora tienes escrúpulos. ¿Sabes, Marron? —le dijo tomándola de la mano con fuerza—. Quisiera destruirte completamente.  
—No te preocupes, que ya me has destruido, Goten.  
—Quisiera matarte.  
—Ya estoy muerta.

Goten notó un ligero temblor en los labios de Marron. Inesperadamente, como si entrara en él un anhelo extraño, le dijo:

—Vámonos ya.

Sin esperar respuesta, la tomó del brazo y subieron al automóvil. Cuando entraron en la habitación del hotel, Marron se dirigió al baño y se desvistió. Salió envuelta en una bata blanca. Goten la vio más frágil y femenina que nunca. Por un momento pensó que Marron nunca pudo haber tenido intimidad con un hombre tan depravado, capaz de chantajearla con unas cartas de amor. Se acercó a Marron y la abrazó. Ella intuyó que en ese momento Goten no iba a dañarla, sino a besarla y a hacer el amor como cuando eran felices. Se levantó muy temprano. Marron no podía soportar el silencio en la habitación. Sabía que Goten volvería a ser el hombre despreciativo de los días anteriores. Fue a la salita contigua y lo encontró acostado en el sofá. Le extrañó, pues a Goten le gustaba madrugar. Marron se sentó en el borde del sofá.

—Goten… ¿qué te pasa?  
—Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.  
—¿Fiebre?

Marron puso su mano suave sobre la frente de Goten. Este quiso rebelarse.

—Deja, no es nada. No voy a dejarte viuda, Marron.

Marron sintió ansiedad. Un temor loco de que a Goten le ocurriera algo.

—Goten, tienes fiebre.

Marron empezó a acariciar el rostro y el cuello de Goten. Quería apartarse de él, pero no podía. Pensaba que no había antes y después entre ellos, solo ese momento en que veía a su marido enfermo.

—Vamos, Marron, no te pongas dramática.

Le dolió que se burlara de ella, después de que el último día en la Capital del Oeste habían pasado una noche inefable, pero aun así no apartó su mano. De pronto, como si una fuerza superior la empujara, buscó los labios de su marido y lo besó largamente. Fue entonces cuando Goten se agitó. La empujo y se quedó tenso, mirándola.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, Marron.  
—Goten, tienes fiebre.

Goten la miró como enloquecido. No podía soportar la dulzura y la ternura de Marron que él necesitaba tanto en su vida. Goten había pensado muchas veces:

—"El día que me canse de Marron, la echaré de mi lado, la abandonaré, la dejaré sola".

Ahora sabía que nunca podría abandonarla, que estaría a su lado siempre, a pesar de que recordaría toda la vida su engaño.

—Goten…  
—¿Qué quieres, Marron? ¿Qué vuelva a ser el muñeco de hace unas noches? —le dijo Goten con una mirada despiadada.

Los ojos de Marron se llenaron de lágrimas. Dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Hola, aquí de nuevo.

Solo quería decir que pronto llegara a su final este fanfic.  
Espero que les haya agradado esta pareja, como a mi.  
Me gusta y me divierte saber que soy la "única" que une a esta pareja.

Tengo pensado hacer otro, pero no lo tengo muy bien definido de como hacerlo y como serán las parejas.  
Debo agradecer a las dos lectoras que me han seguido:  
atal15 y a Mari-Brief, gracias chicas, por molestarse a dejarme reviews.  
Espero dejarles a ustedes tambien, aunque apenas entiendo aquí por ser primeriza, pfff.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
Una nota:  
Saldrá Goku y Bra.  
Un adelanto:

"Creí que te habías casado con Marron porque te gustaba y era la viuda de tu mejor amigo, hijo, pero ahora sé que la amas de verdad", le dijo  
Goku a Goten.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

* * *

Por la noche, cuando se reunieron para cenar, Goku Son los miró y les dijo:

—Han adelgazado, sobre todo tú, Marron. ¿Te sientes bien, querida?  
—Sí, papá —le dijo a su suegro—. Estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría retirarme a descansar, si no les importa.  
—Claro que no. Te veré mañana.

Cuando quedó a solas con Goten, Goku le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal les fue en la Capital del Oeste?  
—Muy bien, papá.  
—Goten… dirás que soy un entrometido, pero es que yo los quiero mucho y son mi esperanza para el futuro. Necesito un heredero, un hijo tuyo y de Marron.  
—Algún día vendrá.  
—Los noto extraños a los dos y eso me preocupa. ¿Hay algo que no marcha bien entre ustedes?  
—Todo marcha a la perfección.  
—Un día fui a hablarte a la oficina, ¿recuerdas? Temía de que daba la extrema sensibilidad de Marron no supieras llegar al fondo de su alma. Hijo, tú has vivido a tu manera, con muchas aventuras. Hay mujeres y mujeres. Tu esposa es excepcional, no como las que has estado acostumbrado a tratar. Temo que no la hagas feliz. Ella se casó muy enamorada de ti. Ni siquiera como lo estuvo con Oob.

Goten se agitó.

—¿Por qué vamos a hablar de Oob? Marron fue su mujer y ahora es mi mujer y me molesta pensar en eso.  
—Eres demasiado celoso, Goten. Tienes que aceptar que hubo un pasado en la vida de Marron, así como tú también lo tienes. Los celos no conducen a nada. Lo bueno es que ahora sé que la amas de verdad.  
—¿Lo has dudado alguna vez, papá?  
—Al principio creí que te habías casado con ella porque era diferente, porque te gustaba y era la viuda de tu mejor amigo. Habías visto la dedicación que tuvo para cuidar a Oob.  
—Ya ves, te equivocaste. Amo a Marron y no podría vivir sin ella.  
—Me alegro mucho, hijo. Yo, sinceramente, le tengo mucho cariño a esa muchacha y un enorme agradecimiento porque estuvo al lado de Oob hasta el final. Me gustaría que fuera feliz.  
—A mi lado lo es, papá. No te preocupes por eso. Marron tendrá en su vida todo lo que se merece, te lo aseguro.

Siguieron conversando un poco más. Después de tomar café, Goten se despidió de su padre.

—Voy al cuarto, papá. También yo estoy un poco cansado y no me he sentido muy bien. Creo que tengo un fuerte resfrío. Si no mejoro, iré a ver al médico.

La encontró envuelta en una bata, con el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Marron estaba sentada en la alfombra.

—Creí que ya estarías acostada, Marron.  
—Te estaba esperando.

Goten la miró.

—Siempre me esperas —dijo haciéndose el irónico.  
—Esta vez es para preguntarte dónde vas a dormir, Goten.  
—¿Dónde? Contigo, como siempre.

La respuesta de Marron fue suave, pero firme y decidida. Goten se dio cuenta de que ya no era la muchacha que él dominaba.

—Contigo no, Goten.  
—¿Qué te pasa hoy?  
—Nada especial. Simplemente, que ya no quiero seguir siendo una muñeca a tu antojo. Me humilla mucho nuestro estilo de vida, Goten, eso es todo.  
—¿Te humilla?  
—Sí. Ya no soporto más esta situación. Soy mujer y te amo. He soportado todo a tu lado, hasta que me llevaras a un lugar tan depravado, como si yo fuera la peor de las mujeres. Pero ya no más, Goten. Lo nuestro se acabó. Si quieres que me quede o que me vaya la decisión es tuya. Pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar por más tiempo tus desprecios, cuando ni siquiera me has permitido darte una explicación.  
—No quiero escucharla. Marron, yo no puedo estar sin ti, esa es la triste verdad de mi vida —le dijo Goten en tono bajo.  
—Tendrás que tomarme a la fuerza y no creo que tu dignidad te lo permita.  
—¿Es tu última palabra?  
—Sí.  
—Va a dolerte estar sin mí.

Ella ya lo sabía y no trató de negarlo.

—Va a costarme mucho, Goten, porque te amo con toda mi alma, pero tengo que aprender a vivir sin ti. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que leyeras las cartas que escribí cuando tenía 17 años. Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que tuve un novio en mi primer año de universidad. Fue un noviazgo inocente. Oob sí lo sabía. Debí haberte dicho lo que estaba haciendo Mike. Me hubiera evitado muchas angustias.

Goten salió rápidamente del cuarto y se fue a la habitación contigua. Dormiría ahí. No lo vio en varios días. Una mañana, Marron se levantó muy temprano y al salir de su cuarto, Ox-Satan le dijo que Goten ya se había marchado. Decidió ir al médico, pues se sentía mal. Después, fue a la iglesia. Necesitaba pedirle ayuda a Dios para que la iluminara en el camino que debía seguir con la situación de su matrimonio.

* * *

¡Ufff, aqui esta el antepenúltimo capitulo!  
Es difícil decir que pronto llegara a su fin.

Casi no tengo tiempo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
El siguiente capitulo sera un poco largo.  
Me despido, y gracias a las que me leen.

See you later, girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

* * *

Al regresar a su casa, Ox-Satan le dijo que Goten había regresado y que su amiga Bra la había llamado por teléfono.

—Me dijo que te llamó a la casa porque no respondiste tu celular, Marron.  
—Gracias, Ox-Satan. Estaba en la iglesia y tenía el celular apagado. Voy a llamarla ahora mismo.

Marron llamó a Bra.

—Hola, Bra. Supe que me llamaste, Goten y yo regresamos hace poco del viaje.  
—Mi hermano me dijo que vio a Goten en el club. Lo encontró más delgado y muy pensativo. ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?  
—De eso quiero hablarte, Bra. Eres mi mejor amiga y necesito tu consejo. ¿Puedes venir mañana a mi casa?  
—Si me necesitas, voy ahora mismo.  
—No, hoy no es conveniente, pues ya Goten vino antes a la casa y sé que regresará pronto. Tengo tanto que decirte…  
—¿Lo mismo de siempre?  
—Y algo más… Ya te lo contaré mañana cuando vengas aquí.  
—Nos veremos mañana, entonces. Pero, por favor, amiga, no vayas a hacer una locura que pueda pesarte después. Tal vez juntas encontremos una solución a tu problema.  
—Y si no la encontramos, por lo menos podré desahogar contigo mi desesperación —le dijo Marron y colgó.

En cuanto lo hizo, vio a su suegro.

—¿Has visto a Goten?  
—No, papá.  
—No sé qué le pasa, Marron. Parece desquiciado. Me parece que no se siente bien, pero no quiere admitirlo. Es probable que esté en el pabellón. Sabes que le encanta estar allí, como cuando era soltero. ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué le ocurre?  
—Sí. Iré ahora mismo.

Abrió con su llave. En la penumbra vio la alta figura masculina. Marron entró y avanzó despacio. Goten no la esperaba y se sorprendió al verla.

—Todavía no voy a morirme.  
—Lo sé, pero has tenido fiebre desde hace unos días. Creo que estás jugando con tu salud, Goten.  
—No es para tanto, Marron.

Se notaba que Goten pretendía ser duro, pero no podía serlo.

—Voy a llamar al médico.  
—No.

Marron no le hizo caso y llamó al médico de la familia. En ese momento, no veía al Goten tirano y vengativo, sino a un hombre dolido y amargado, y tuvo miedo de que le pasara algo. No era lo mismo que le ocurrió con Oob. Ella sabía que su marido iba a morir, pues tenía cáncer. Además, nunca lo quiso de la manera como amaba a Goten.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco, Goten? Yo me quedaré a tu lado.  
—No quiero que te molestes.  
—No es molestia —le dijo Marron poniéndole una mano en la frente—. Me quedaré aquí, a tu lado.

Media hora después llegó el doctor. Después de examinarlo, le dijo:

—Tu esposo tiene un fuerte resfriado, Marron. Tienes que cuidarlo mucho. Aquí está la receta. Que tome mucho líquido y que descanse. No lo dejes ir al trabajo.  
—Así será, doctor.

Marron se acercó a Goten y le dijo:

—Trabajas demasiado, Goten.  
—No lo creo, Marron.

¿Qué le pasaba a los dos? Era como si se hubiera roto la tirantez entre ellos, pero Marron sabía que de un momento a otro, Goten volvería a desconfiar y a manifestarle su desprecio. Y ella no podría soportarlo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que iba a tener un hijo, pero tuvo miedo de su reacción. Goten, por su parte, sentía que no podía vivir sin Marron. Tenía el paquete de cartas en sus manos. Goten lo había sacado del cajón de la cómoda el día anterior, cuando llegó a casa y Marron no estaba. Quería leerlas todas. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse al pasado de su mujer y después ya vería lo que haría. La noche anterior, a pesar de sentirse tan mal, Goten trató de hacer el amor con Marron y ella no se lo permitió.

_Flash Back_

—_No de esta manera, Goten. Soy tu esposa, no tu amante. Si me amas y quieres empezar de nuevo, aquí estoy. Si solo quieres disfrutar de una noche de pasión, busca a otra mujer, no a mí._

_En ese momento, Goten no se sintió con fuerzas para aceptarla en su vida. La vio marchar y no pudo retenerla. Él se quedó en el pabellón y Marron se fue a la casa._

_Fin Flash Back_

Empezó a leer las cartas. Eran sentimentales, de una muchacha enamorada del amor, más que del hombre a quien iban dirigidas. Muchas veces mencionaba "te veré en la cabaña". Al principio, Goten pensó que era como un refugio íntimo, pero en una de las cartas supo que se trataba de un lugar de reunión de pintores jóvenes. Las cartas no revelaban algo de lo que Marron pudiera avergonzarse. ¿Por qué, entonces, aceptó ser víctima del chantaje de ese tal Mike Stack? Era lo único que le faltaba por descubrir. Goten se vistió para ir a la casa. Tendría que darle a Marron la oportunidad de que pudiera explicarle lo sucedido. Al salir, se encontró con su padre.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Goten?  
—Mejor, papá. Voy a la casa a ver a Marron. Anoche no le permití que se quedara conmigo a cuidarme.  
—La verdad, hijo, no te entiendo. Marron estaba muy preocupada. Sé que te ama intensamente, pero a veces me pregunto si tú la amas a ella del mismo modo.  
—Más que a mi vida, papá, te lo he dicho. Nunca pensé que yo llegaría a querer así. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que Marron se desvele por mí.

Goku Son respiró aliviado.

—Entonces todo está bien entre ustedes, ¿verdad, hijo?  
—Claro que sí, papá. Voy a ver a Marron ahora mismo.  
—Bueno, no creo que puedas. Tiene la visita de Bra, su mejor amiga, y están en el cuarto. Cuando dos mujeres se encierran, es que algo pasa —dijo sonriendo.  
—Entonces no voy a interrumpirlas. Me quedaré en mi oficina.

Goten jamás había escuchado una conversación ajena, pero en ese momento sintió que tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

¡Ta ta tan!  
El siguiente capitulo sera el esperado final.  
Me cuesta creerlo que termine mi primer fanfic. Me llega la nostalgia.

Bra tiene 19 años.  
Gracias a todas que me han leído, y mas a:  
atal15 y Mari-Brief, por dejarme reviews.

Aun no se cuando actualizare, así que espero que sea pronto.  
Tal vez hasta el 23 de Febrero.

Nos vemos, lectoras.  
¡Besos!


	8. Fin

Ultimo capitulo 8

* * *

Su oficina estaba contigua al cuarto de ellos. Entró en silencio. Escuchó la voz de Marron que le decía a Bra:

—Voy a abandonarlo, Bra.  
—Estás loca, Marron. No puedes irte y destruir tu matrimonio.  
—No puedo continuar así. Viví con Goten unos días de agonía insufrible. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu marido te tratara como si fueras una mujer de la calle? Todavía me preguntó cómo lo soporté.

Goten escuchaba el llanto de Marron y la voz de Bra consolándola.

—El matrimonio no es color de rosa, Marron. Hay altibajos, pero con amor todo se supera. Ya verás que Goten va a recapacitar. Todos sabemos lo mucho que te ama.  
—Jamás va a creer en mí, Bra. Ya te conté lo de las cartas. Oob sabía que yo había tenido un novio antes que él y no le importó. Cuando conocí a Mike en la universidad, era un buen muchacho. Después empezó a caer en el vicio de las drogas y terminamos. No supe de él hasta que ya estaba casada con Goten. Mike me amenazó con entregarle las cartas que le había escrito. No decían nada comprometedor, pero sentí temor, pues no le había contado a Goten de mi primer novio. Es que él era tan celoso, que hasta le molestaba el recuerdo de que yo hubiera sido la esposa de su mejor amigo. Ese fue mi gran error. No contarle de esa relación sin importancia en mi vida. Y tuve miedo. En mis cartas menciono mucho que nos encontraríamos en la cabaña. Era un sitio de reunión de los pintores jóvenes. A Mike le gustaba pintar.  
—¿Cómo supo Mike que podía chantajearte y obtener dinero tuyo?  
—Un día, lo encontré en una cafetería. Me saludó y me dijo que se había enterado de mi matrimonio con Goten. "¿Por qué no me recomiendas con él para que me dé un trabajo? El poderoso Goten Son puede darle empleo a tu exnovio". Y yo, tonta e ingenua, le dije que Goten no sabía que él había sido mi novio. Ahí empezó mi calvario, Bra. Mike empezó a llamarme para que le diera dinero y me amenazó con darle a Goten las cartas que le escribí. Sé que debí hablar con Goten en ese momento, pero me acobardé. Solo hubo dos hombres en mi vida: Oob y Goten, y ahora los he perdido a los dos. Es muy triste.  
—Marron, cálmate, no llores así. Habla con Goten y explícale todo lo que me has contado. Él te entenderá.  
—Traté de explicarle, pero no me dio la oportunidad, Bra. Goten me juzgó y me condenó desde el principio. Ahora, menos que nunca, puedo continuar viviendo este calvario. Voy a tener un hijo, Bra. Me lo confirmó el médico ayer. No quiero que él nazca en un ambiente tan hostil. He pensado huir, desaparecer, Oob me dejó un seguro de vida y con eso mi hijo y yo viviremos decentemente.  
—¿Se lo vas a decir a Goten?  
—No lo creo. Me voy a ir y que él me juzgue como quiera. Ya no puede pensar algo peor de mí.  
—Puede creer que te fuiste con otro hombre, Marron. No creo que debas hacer eso.  
—Para mí nunca habrá otro hombre más que Goten. Lo adoro, Bra, pero te juro que no soporto más sus humillaciones. Deseo ser una esposa amada y respetada, y no una mujer pisoteada. Cuando me vaya, durante un tiempo estaré oculta, pero después me pondré en contacto contigo, Bra.

Goten estaba pálido. No necesitaba oír más. Todas las dudas se le habían aclarado. Se fue al pabellón. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Había sido un hombre tan despreciable? Sí, lo había sido. Sin embargo, siempre había amado a Marron. Desde que su mejor amigo estaba vivo sintió algo por ella e imaginarla en los brazos de Oob era un suplicio insoportable. Solo le consolaba saber que este había tenido días de felicidad antes de fallecer. Entró en la salita de estar. Marron estaba sentada, mirando una pared como ausente. Goten se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tenía que reconquistarla y jamás le diría que había escuchado su conversación con Bra.

—Marron, quiero que salgamos…  
—¿A dónde? ¿A uno de esos lugares que crees que son perfectos para mí?  
—No, Marron, quiero que vayamos al cine y después a cenar. Como cuando empezamos a ser novios, ¿recuerdas? O si lo prefieres, podemos pasear en el auto.  
—¿Tú y yo, al cine o a pasear?  
—Sí, Marron, ¿por qué no?  
—No lo sé. Te veo tan diferente, que tengo miedo de que sea un truco tuyo para aparecer ante mí como un marido amoroso y después volver a ofenderme.

Goten se echó a reír. Su risa era grata, íntima, como la de un hombre liberado de sus angustias.

—Eso no sucederá jamás, Marron. Te amo y sé que me amas, es todo lo que debe importar entre nosotros.  
—Tengo miedo, Goten.  
—No lo tengas, no voy a defraudarte. ¿Sabes? Leí tus cartas. No tenían nada importante para que ese tipo pudiera chantajearte. Eres tan ingenua, Marron, querida.  
—Goten… no sabes cuánto te amo. Mi único error fue ocultarte que había tenido otro novio. Es que eres tan celoso, que tuve miedo de hacerte esa confesión y Mike se aprovechó de esa situación.  
—Marron, ya no quiero que hablemos de ese asunto. Tu pasado y los días horribles que te hice pasar en la Capital del Oeste deben quedar enterrados para siempre. ¿Te parece?  
—Claro que me parece, pero… no confío totalmente en ti, Goten. Dame tiempo para adaptarme a este nuevo hombre.  
—Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, Marron. No sabes lo que daría porque me perdonaras todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar. Por favor, lo único que te pido es que sepas que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti.  
—¿No puedes? Goten, a ti nunca te ha gustado confesar tus debilidades.  
—Pues ahora soy diferente. Lo más importante en mi vida eres tú. No voy a destruir mi matrimonio por unos celos absurdos. Eso es lo que acabo de comprender. A Oob le hubiera gustado vernos felices.  
—Antes no eras así, Goten.  
—Olvídate del tiempo pasado. Piensa que vamos a empezar nuestra vida en este instante. Que acabamos de casarnos y que no hay sombras entre nosotros.

En ese momento, Marron no pudo más. Levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Goten.

—Goten, yo te adoro, por favor, no me engañes. Me moriría de dolor si volvieras a ser el mismo hombre que me despreció tanto en la Capital del Oeste.

Marron creía que estaba soñando. Iba en el auto al lado de Goten y este le llevaba la mano entre la suya. De vez en cuando la atraía hacia él y la besaba en la boca.

—Goten, ten cuidado, que nos vamos a estrellar —le decía Marron preocupada—. Ahora no quiero que nos pase algo. Somos tan felices, que deseo vivir mucho.

Goten se reía.

—¿Sabes, Marron? Te tengo una sorpresa. Esta noche nos escaparemos y nos iremos a un hotel muy bonito que está en las afueras de la ciudad.  
—Te amo, Goten. Te amo, te amo…

Entraron en la habitación del hotel. Goten empezó a besarla como si fuera la primera noche de bodas. Él la provocaba de una manera tan única, tan deseable. Comenzó a respirar agitada al sentir que Goten la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con una fuerza irresistible. Comenzó a respirarle en el cuello y ella cada segundo se ponía nerviosa. Él continuó obligándola a hacer pasos hacia atrás al encimársele, hasta que Marron cayó sobre la cama con él sobre ella y quedó entre medio del cuerpo de su marido y de esas sedosas sábanas, exhalando intimidadamente. Sintió los fogosos besos de Goten acalorar su cuello. Estaba nerviosa y sofocada que con sus uñas comenzó a rasguñar con profundidad la piel de la espalda de su marido a quien en verdad no parecía provocarle ningún dolor aquella reacción por parte de Marron, todo lo contrario: parecía agradarle porque se podía oír su risa. Al estar debajo de él, tan comprimidos el uno contra el otro, Marron sintió la rígida masculinidad de Goten, la tenía acorralada.

—Marron… No temas —le dijo con su suave voz—. Estos son los deseos que provocas en mí.

Ella quedó completamente avergonzada. Él la abrazó, enredándola en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Traía tantos pensamientos en la mente: por otro lado sentía temor, temor que la tratara como mujer de la calle y a lo que él estuviera pensando hacer con ella. Todas esas emociones desaparecieron de su cabeza al sentir esos cálidos besos, parecía como si sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas a rozarse con dulzura para saber cuál de los dos le provocaba más sentimientos en el otro. Sus cabellos se erizaban cuando él la besaba de esa manera, la convertían en esclavas de sus labios. Mientras Goten besaba el cuello de Marron, comenzaba a bajar lentamente los tirantes del vestido de ella, que respiraba agitada, ahora atemorizada al sentir como rozaba la tela del vestido sobre sus pechos hasta dejarlos completamente despojados y a la vista de su marido, que los observó con deseo y no soportó más para amasarlos con sus manos. Ella pareció tranquilizarse, dejó de rasguñarlo para tocar la piel de su espalda suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. Ahora los besos de Goten descendieron hasta llegar a su busto, Marron simplemente se dejó llevar al sentir esos pecaminosos besos erizar los cabellos de su piel. Parecía un niño hambriento alimentándose a lambiscones y mordidas de los pechos de aquella delicada flor, que gemía lagrimosamente y con la respiración entrecortada revolviendo el cabello del hombre con sus nerviosas manos mientras él continuaba amamantándose de ella. Marron podía sentir cada milímetro de la lengua de Goten y la manera juguetona con la que lamía la piel de sus senos, era tan placentera, tan deliciosa que las gotas de sudor le caían de la frente. Acabó despojándola de toda su vestimenta mientras él se deshacía de esas molestas bermudas que aprisionaban sus deseos. Colocó todo su peso sobre Marron que ahora gemía al sentir que los cuerpos de ambos estaban completamente desnudos, con sus pieles rozándose con deseo y tan comprimidos que la masculinidad de Goten le provocaba un presión en su estómago. Él comenzó a tocar cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa y ella respondió encorvando su espalda al sentir como una de las fuertes y masculinas manos de él bajaba con intensidad desde entre sus pechos hasta acariciar los rizados cabellos de su entrepierna mientras que con sus labios besaba vigorosamente su cuello. La mente de ella no reaccionó en ese instante pero su cuerpo parecía estar deseoso de sentir la rígida masculinidad de Goten en su interior: se abrió a él, sus piernas quedaron separadas una de otra y al hacerlo sintió cómo la tiesa hombría de su marido ingresaba en su interior, mientras ella enredaba el cuerpo de Goten con sus piernas. Marron sintió un calor abrasador que la quemaba por dentro, era realmente exquisito aunque intenso. Emitió un fuerte y ahogado gemido y no se percató de que había mordido su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaban de éste mientras que con sus uñas rasgaba las sábanas y rasguñaba los brazos de Goten, esta vez con tanta intensidad que había dejado marcas en la piel de su marido. Él observó cómo la sangre rodaba por el mentón de Marron y besó sus labios para ingerirla por completo e intentar cicatrizar las heridas que habían dejado la presión de sus dientes. Luego de unos intensos besos separó sus labios de los de ella y al hacerlo comenzó a emitir embestidas, muy suaves y lentas pero que hacían que Marron gimiera de una manera impresionante. Goten la abrazó con fuerza mientras continuaba penetrándola.

—¡Goten, Goten! —gemía tan lagrimosamente que parecía estar llorando.  
—Estaba deseando estar así contigo otra vez, Marron…

Él comenzó a dar embestidas más intensas y ella a gemir mucho más desesperada. Aunque él ahogaba esos chillidos besándola, lamiendo sus labios y su cuerpo. Ella apretaba su labio inferior con sus dientes y gemía en cada embestida. La observaba con anhelo, era como penetrar a una hermosa ángel de porcelana, tan bella y delicada, que no paraba de gimotear lagrimosamente y con sus uñas arañaba la piel de los músculos de Goten y rasgaba la tela de las sábanas. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, ella comenzaba a agitarse, ya no reconocía siquiera en donde estaba, solo tenía conciencia de que estaba con él. De repente la penetración se hizo tan vigorosa que sus dientes se clavaron en el mentón de Goten y lo mordió con fuerza y luego lamió la herida que había provocado, aun sintiendo la poderosa mezcla entre placer y dolor que él le imponía. Él se excitó aún más con esto, que se sentó junto con ella. Marron comenzó a cabalgarlo. Hacía tiempo que él no la dejaba tomar aquella postura, y le encantaba. Estaba cogida a su cuello, pero luego pasó las manos a sus hombros y se aferró a ellos con fuerza para impulsarse y volver a empalarse todo lo fuerte que podía. Goten tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados y no paraba de gemir y aullar palabras inteligibles. Marron aumentó el ritmo todo lo que pudo. Él la abrazó por la cintura, insertándose completamente en ella y haciendo que ella profiriera un gemido y temblara entre sus manos. Le pasó una mano por la nuca y la atrajo a sus labios para besarla con hambre mientras con el otro brazo la asía con fuerza y la hacía subir y bajar de forma lenta y tortuosa. Marron empezó a gemir entre sus labios, tratando de decir su nombre, pero él la besaba con fuerza, gimiendo también dentro de su boca. Cuando ninguno de los quería dejar de besarse, pero las sensaciones pudieron con ellos y con un movimiento brusco, se separaron gimiendo más fuerte. Ella se echó hacia atrás, y él la tomó con ambas manos de las caderas para empotrarla contra él con fuerza, variando así el ángulo de penetración y haciendo que ella gritara más. Un par de empujones más y él se tuvo que sujetar con una mano en el borde de la cama, mientras con la otra la sujetaba y bombeaba dentro de ella casi incorporándose del todo. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda lo que hizo que él aumentara la velocidad de penetración. Tanto que emitió una última embestida tan feroz que el cuerpo de Marron comenzó a convulsionar sobre esa cama, dejando salir un grito verdaderamente desgarrador que resonó en cada esquina de la habitación. Goten y Marron se entregaron al amor. Acostados en la cama, abrazados, Marron le dijo emocionada:

—Goten, tengo que darte una noticia.

Él la besó una vez más.

—¿Cuál es la noticia?  
—Es que no me dejas hablar. Quiero decirte que he vuelto a confiar plenamente en ti, que ya no tengo temor de que cambies y que… vamos a tener un hijo.

Goten la miró emocionado. Aunque ya sabía, en ese momento sintió algo indescriptible. Marron iba a tener un hijo suyo… Juntos empezaban a formar una familia.

—¿Me has oído, Goten?  
—Sí, Marron. Pero es tanto lo que siento en este momento, que no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Estoy feliz de que pronto tengamos a nuestro primer hijo. Mi padre se alegrará, pues ansiaba tener un heredero.  
—Llámalo y dile que va a ser abuelo.  
—Espera un poco. Quédate abrazada a mí. ¡Te necesito tanto!  
—Amor mío, quisiera compartir nuestra felicidad con tu papá y con tu abuelo. Llámalos y dales la buena noticia.

Él sonrió satisfecho mientras Marron contemplaba la mirada traviesa de su marido.

—Ya sabías que iba a insistir, Goten, sólo lo dijiste para provocarme...  
—Es que me encanta cuando me contradices, cariño, me excita tanto... —y la evidencia de esa excitación estaba allí, lista, palpitando en medio de ambos; él arreció sus caricias, entrando con delicadeza en ella y cubriéndola de nuevos besos.

La única réplica de Marron fue un gemido de placer.

* * *

¡FIN!

Wow, es increíble que haya terminado mi primer fanfic.  
Me emociona tanto.  
Y, espero que mi objetivo se haya "cumplido", de que les haya  
agradado esta pareja:  
GotenxMarron.

Espero que no me maten con sus reviews, aunque igual los aceptare.  
Aun no estoy muy decidida sobre mi otro nuevo fanfic.  
Si les interesa, estaré dejando detalles sobre mi perfil.  
Gracias a todas que lo leyeron, y disculpen por la tardanza de la actualización.

Nos vemos en el próximo.  
Gracias por todo.  
Un pequeño epilogo:  
_9 meses __después. Nace el primogénito de Goten y Marron.  
Un niño de cabello color negro, ojos de color celestes.  
Todos se encuentran muy felices con la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia Son.  
10 años después:_

_—Bardock, ten cuidado con Vegeta —le gritaba Marron a su hijo.  
—Sí, mamá.  
—Se parece tanto a Goten, pero tiene tu personalidad, Marron —le decía Bra sonriendo.  
—Lo sé, Bra.  
—Espero que sean tan buenos amigos como nosotras —d__ijo Bra, al observar como su hijo Vegeta jugaba con el hijo de su mejor amiga, Bardock._

_¡_Ajua!  
Debo decir que el hijo de Marron y el de Bra, se llevan los mismos años que ellas.  
Es decir, Marron le gana a Bra por 7 años, ya que esta tiene 26 y Bra 19.  
Debo recordar que yo sigo las edades que tienen en Dragon Ball.  
Así que Bardock tiene 7 años, y Vegeta entre 3 y 4.  
XOXO.


End file.
